


Long Hair, I Do Care

by MASD_1138



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Damerey Week, Day 4, F/M, Gifts, Hairbrush, Married Life, Yavin 4, post-Episode IX, rey loves her hair, war hero, work trips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-07 13:27:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20976632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MASD_1138/pseuds/MASD_1138
Summary: Having to be a political figure is far from Poe's favourite thing. At least he can bring back gifts for Rey.





	Long Hair, I Do Care

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Day Four is up and this prompt is probably one my favourite even if at first I found it super weird. So here’s a fic based on the prompt hairbrush!

Poe walks out of his meeting exhausted, but happy about how it went. He goes usually visits the leaders of the government, that he helped establish four years ago when they won the war, every three to four months to make sure everything is still going on smoothly. As always a couple of people that were higher ups in the Resistance also came. Poe doesn’t consider himself a politician or that important even if he was asked multiple times to be in charge when the government was formed. However, he still wanted to keep an eye on things to make sure that it’s running smoothly and mainly so Leia didn’t have to. Poe didn’t want her to have to go back to politics especially because she gave enough of herself already. She had mentored him for years so that he could reach his full potential. The least her can do is use what she thought him to help her have a retirement.

Poe almost reaches his speeder, but he gets ambushed by a couple of young cadets and probably a couple of political science students. “General Dameron! Can we speak with you?” Poe turns around and does a quick head count to see for how long he will be delayed. _ Fifteen, it’s not as bad as I thought… _

“Hello, what can I help you with?” Poe answers, flashing his signature smile. One of the younger cadets, which Poe can identify by the trainee flight suit the boy is wearing, steps forward and goes for a handshake which Poe gives him.

“I’m from the Navy’s Academy and we were uhh…” the boy hesitates for a second, “ yeah we were wondering how you managed to do the training run so quickly? We’ve been trying to beat your record for years now and we really can’t do it!” 

“That was a long time ago buddy, I don’t really remember,” Poe replies with his rehearsed answer like usual. He’s been asked this question almost every time he’s been on his visits. His younger self probably would have said something like _ What can I say, I’m just better than everyone _ or _ I don’t know, I was just casually flying that day _ , but he’s much more humble now. Fighting a war and loosing so much puts things in perspective. “You just need to keep practicing and making sure piloting comes to you as naturally as walking.” Obviously he doesn’t mention that the person in second place is his own mother and that her record is also difficult to beat. “You’ll get there one day.”

“How did you negotiate the armistice with the First Order that ended the war?” A young woman dressed in an apprentice senator outfit asks as soon as he finished the first question.

Poe can’t help but laugh. “My wife negotiated that one trust me. I was simply air support.” Truth be told there was no negotiation. They had managed to destroy most of the FO supply factory and stronghold. Their fleet had been cut down to a dozen of Star Destroyers and a Dreadnought which Poe was more than happy to blow up himself. After Rey had Kylo Ren kneeling at her feet, begging for her to join him like he hadn’t lost everything, the last ranking officers had handed themselves in. 

“Speaking of my wife, I do miss her a lot when I come on these trips and I need to get home and it’s a pretty long flight. It was nice meeting you all.” Poe starts walking away after giving them a small goodbye wave. He jumps into his speeder and fires it up.

As Poe drives to space port, he spots a small outside market place and decides to make a quick stop to see if there’s anything he could bring home. He walks through the stalls slowly, looking for something that will catch his eyes. 

A beautiful hair comb manages to make him stop in front of a small shop. It’s mainly made out of a darker wood accented by a paler one crafted to look like vines twisting around the handle. Poe runs a finger down it and is surprised to see how smooth the wood feels.

“Do you like it?” An older, but kind voice croaks out. 

“Sorry?” Poe answers, snapping out of the little trance he fell into. “I was just looking at this hair comb, it’s really beautiful.”

“Is it for you pretty man?” The old lady, who Poe assumes is the shop keeper, teases him. “You have such a nice head of curls.”

Poe chuckles and runs his hand through his hair, a bit self conscious. “No, I think my wife would love it. How much is it?”

“Fifteen credits, I carved it myself. My husband finds the wood and I craft pieces from it,” the woman tells him proudly.

“I’ll take it gladly then,” Poe says happily as he grabs his wallet. He hands her the credits after she finishes securing the comb in a box.

“I hope your wife likes it,” she tells him after handing him the box.

“Thank you very much.” Poe walks back to his speeder and finally heads back to the space port. He goes inside the main building to change into his flight suit. Even if his ship isn’t in the public part of the port and he doesn’t come in as a civilian, he still wants to make sure all the papers are in order and that he’s good to go.

Poe walks out of the main building and onto the tarmac where BB-8 meets him half-way and beeps happily that he’s got everything ready for the flight. Poe thanks him and starts walking a bit quicker to his spot. 

And there she is, his amazing custom black and orange T-70 X-Wing fighter that has kept in pristine condition since the war ended and it almost got destroyed in the last battle. 

Poe sighs at the sight of a bunch of workers surrounding his ship and more people behind the fences taking holo pictures of his famed Starfighter. Poe tells Beebee to go ahead and fire up the engines and drop the ladder so he can settle in behind the controls. 

Poe climbs up and grabs his helmet from his seat, puts it on before sitting down and closing the canopy. He’s more than ready to go home.

***

As soon as Poe opens the canopy, the humid Yavin air rushes in, making him feel back home immediately. He lets BB-8 take care of the shut down sequence and climbs out of the cockpit and onto his home tarmac.

The moment Poe turns away from his ship and looks into the orchards, he sees her. Rey is walking along the tree line, her long hazel hair twisted in a braid that reaches way past her hips, swaying side to side every steps she takes. Poe knows that she heard him arrive, there’s no way she didn’t hear a X-Wing approach, so he follows her inside their house. He drops his bags by the door and walks into the kitchen where Rey is leaning against the counter.

“Hey Sunshine,” Poe calls out. Rey reaches her hand out to him and he walks forward to get by her side. He takes her hand and leans in and kisses her forehead. 

“It’s nice to have you home Flyboy,” Rey murmurs sweetly.

“I’m more than happy to be back.” Poe says and hands her the gift he bought. “I found this while I was on my way back to my ship and I thought you’d like it.” 

Rey kisses him on his cheek before removing the lid softly to see what’s inside. “You didn’t have to get me anything, you know that right?” She tells him before removing the thin tissue paper covering the gift.

“You know I like to buy you things.”

Rey gasps when she sees the wooden comb in the box. “Poe this is so lovely,” she whispers. “Thank you so much.” She kisses him softly on the lips and wraps her arms around his waist and tucks her head in his neck. Poe hugs her back happily and Rey can feel the tension ease out of him.

***

Later that night while they are getting ready for bed, Rey is sitting at her vanity in the corner of the bedroom while Poe unpacks his bag from the trip. Rey removes the elastic band at the end of her long braid and starts unweaving the strands of hair. 

Rey loves her long hair so much. She decided to grow it out a while ago before the war ended. She still remembers the moment she decided she wanted to let her hair grow out. They were at a get together in the back of hangar with the rest of the Resistance. Poe and Leia made it mandatory for the members of the Resistance to attend the little parties so they could wind down and relax. Everybody was talking about what they were going to do once the war was over. From returning home and moving to another planet, some of them had crazy plans that she couldn’t even understand. When it was Rey’s turn to say what she wanted to do she simply stated that she wanted long her. Everybody had just stared at her until Poe stated “I think long hair would suit you beautifully Sunshine” and everybody moved on to another person’s wish. Later that night when they were in their quarters Rey explained to Poe that the reason she wanted longer hair is because she has been forced to cut it short since she was little. When she was little on Jakku, if her hair got caught on metal when she was scavenging she could get really hurt. Also, she tended to get into fights a lot and she didn’t want anybody to grab her by the hair, which is the same reason why she didn’t grow it out during her time in the Resistance. She’d also listen to a lot of Leia’s stories about her mother teaching her how to style her hair, which made her what to have long hair to test it out herself.

Every night, when she brushes her hair, she likes to reflect on how lucky she is to have survived been and to find herself a home with her husband.

Once she’s done unweaving the strands, she picks up her new comb and and start brushing her hair slowly. When she’s halfway done, Poe comes up behind her and takes over. He starts humming a song as he keeps brushing. Once he’s done, he kisses the crown of her hair and puts the comb back on her vanity beside her other brushes.

“Did it work well, Sunshine?” 

“I love it Poe,” Rey answers. “Do you know what I’d love even more? Going to bed beside you.”

“Let's go to bed.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you everyone for reading! I'll see y'all tomorrow :)


End file.
